


1804

by iTry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Did I Mention Angst?, Gen, It's been a while since a wrote or read this, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, XD, alex is dead, but this be angst, like i guess if you get fluff from angst, musical reference, not obvious homosexuality, pure angst, they could be interpreted as friends too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTry/pseuds/iTry
Summary: Thomas gets the news of Alexander's death. Angst ensues. This is very short.





	1804

The news of Hamilton's death has spread and Jefferson reads about it in the papers. ”Burr slays Hamilton in a duel”

After seeing the title Jefferson closes the paper and walks around the kitchen.

He periodically glances at the paper and after 5 minutes, finally picks it up and reads through it quickly. He stands up and walks out the door then comes back in and reads through the article again, slowly, absorbing every word.

Jefferson sits down and is breathing heavily as he stares out the window while tapping his foot. He suddenly bursts up and grabs his cane. He's in deep thought but can't help pick up the sounds of people discussing Hamilton’s death. ”It's just so tragic.”

He bursts open Burr's door and he sees Theodosia playing, he looks around while Burr's servants are asking what he wants.

With a sense of furious urgency he only says ”Where is he.”

”The master hasn't been home all night, we know not of where he is.”

Jefferson turns and walks out, leaving the door open. After asking and searching he finds Burr in a bar.

Jefferson walks up slowly and puts a hand on Burrs shoulder.

”Drowning your sorrows?”

Burr turns slightly ”Thomas” he sighs ”I guess you've heard.”

Jefferson sits down beside him and glares into his eyes. Burr averts his gaze and simply says:

”It's true.”

Jefferson stands up and leaves.

 

The funeral for Hamilton happened a month later and Jefferson watched from afar, considering their relationship, it didn't feel right for him to go. After everyone had left he tried to go up to the gravestone to pay his respects but he walked away.

 

Another cabinet meeting, another day, Jefferson isn't sure what he debated about but he made a grown man cry which made him feel better about his victory. He's walking out to their next agenda with Madison when he hears ”I never liked Hamilton, not to speak ill of the dead, rest in peace but he talked way too much.” Madison sees Jefferson’s grip on his cane tighten, he decides to ignore it and they continue walking past the people talking.

”His values were horrible, take the Reynolds Pamphlet for example and his financial plan is a mess.” Before Madison could react, Jefferson had jumped on the man and started to mutilate him with his cane. Madison and the man’s friend quickly pulled Jefferson off of him, Jefferson accidentally striking Madison in the head with his cane. That made him snap out of it. He turned around and pulled up Madison from the floor and said ”If i'm killing you, then it's going to be in a duel.”

 

Three months after his death, Thomas has gone out to buy flowers, people assume it's for his wife or another mistress. He walks slowly, precisely, every step thought out till he's finally there. The place where he has tried so many times but couldn't go to. He's one step away. Thomas takes a deep breath and takes the last step. He leans forward to put down the flowers and sees the name. ”Alexander Hamilton” He falls.

On his knees, on the first step, he falls, all strength gone. His cane supporting one hand but that hand slowly going limp. He's on his knees and before he knows it he has tears streaming down his face. It looks like he's praying because his hair covers the agony. He still has the nagging thought that he is the president. He looks up, trying to find the words, he wants to say goodbye.

”Alexander...” Thomas kisses his hand and places it on Hamilton’s first name. He finally stands up, and he walks away.

 

_ One last time _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, i hope your day wasn't ruined by this <3


End file.
